


Yokubo wo koete

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Però tu hai detto che sei impegnato. Non che non provi niente per me, vero Hikacchi?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Yokubo wo koete

**_ Yokubo o Koete _ **

Era da qualche settimana che Hikaru non riusciva a dormire bene.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi il perché. O forse era più corretto dire che non avrebbe voluto.

Inconsciamente, sapeva la ragione della sua inquietudine.

Aveva cominciato con il sentire il suo sguardo addosso a lavoro.

Poi erano iniziati i messaggi.

Poi la continua ricerca di un contatto fisico, che lui non era _mai_ in grado di rifiutargli.

Inoo sapeva essere persistente, quando voleva.

E lui non poteva fare a meno di maledirsi, perché si rendeva conto di quanto quelle attenzioni non lo lasciassero indifferente.

Cercava sempre di fingere che tutto andasse bene, per non dover dare spiegazioni a Yuya e Yabu, ma diventava sempre più difficile mettere in piedi quella farsa quando loro quattro erano insieme.

Hikaru non ce la faceva più.

Quella mattina avevano le riprese per il nuovo promotional video; avevano impiegato parecchio tempo affinché tutti e dieci riproducessero correttamente la coreografia, e altrettanto aspettando di girare le scene singole.

Quando fu il suo turno di girare, Hikaru fremette; era l’ultimo, e prima di lui aveva finito di registrare Kei.

Yabu e Yuya erano andati a casa da un pezzo, sotto la sua richiesta di non aspettarlo. In quel momento, se ne pentì amaramente.

Si stava dirigendo sul set, quando Inoo l’aveva preso per un braccio con un gesto repentino, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio.

“Ti aspetto io, non ti preoccupare” aveva mormorato, e anche se non poteva vederlo Hikaru era certo del fatto che stesse ghignando.

Era questo il motivo per cui, per la prima volta da sempre, non aveva affatto voglia di finire di girare.

Non sapeva che cosa l’aspettasse, sapeva solo che il tono di Kei lasciava fin troppo spazio all’immaginazione, cosa che in quel momento per lui non era altro che un fattore deleterio.

“Otsukaresama deshita!” sentì in quel momento dire allo staff; si riebbe da quel momento di assenza e chinò leggermente il capo, controvoglia.

Andò a cambiarsi con in cuore in gola, e quando aprì la porta della stanza tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Inoo non c’era.

Si cambiò in fretta e furia, ansioso di tornare a casa, di stare con i suoi fidanzati, di mettere a tacere qualsiasi pensiero che gli passasse per la testa.

Non avrebbe retto.

Perché non poteva fare a meno di sentire una sorta di aspettativa disillusa; da una parte era felice del fatto che Inoo non si fosse fermato ad aspettarlo.

Dall’altra... era curioso di rimanere da solo con lui. Non si sapeva spiegare il perché di quella voglia, sapeva solo che il modo in cui l’altro gli aveva parlato, il modo in cui lo guardava, erano in grado di fargli provare dei brividi che ormai non sentiva da tempo.

Finito di vestirsi prese la borsa e si avviò a passo lento verso l’uscita dell’edificio.

Non appena fu fuori, la prima cosa che vide fu Kei, poggiato con la schiena accanto alla spessa porta di vetro, le mani nella tasca del giubbotto e un’espressione infreddolita.

Non appena vide il più piccolo sorrise apertamente.

“Hikka!” lo chiamò, utilizzando il soprannome che aveva quando era un ragazzino. “Ti stavo aspettando, hai impiegato un’eternità!” gli disse, prendendolo sotto braccio e cominciando a camminare.

Hikaru spalancò gli occhi, senza riuscire a riprendersi in modo immediato dalla sorpresa.

“Kei-chan... pensavo che fossi andato a casa” gli disse, continuando a lasciarsi guidare dalla sua presa.

L’altro sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Ti avevo detto che ti avrei aspettato; mi ero stancato di rimanere nello spogliatoio e ho deciso di venire qui fuori” alzò lievemente le mani, mostrandogli i palmi violacei. “Non è stata una magnifica idea” concluse, ridacchiando.

Yaotome si morse un labbro ed annuì brevemente, senza riuscire a pensare ad una reazione migliore.

Continuarono a camminare per qualche minuto, che il ragazzo passò assorto nei propri pensieri. Quando si riebbe si voltò verso il più grande, con aria confusa.

“Dove stiamo andando, Kei?” gli chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“In nessun posto preciso” fu la risposta dell’altro, che poi parve pensarci e aggiunse. “Però non siamo lontani da casa mia, se ti va di farci un salto” propose, l’espressione che trasmetteva un’innocenza che difficilmente poteva essere credibile.

Hikaru si fermò; valutò le sue opzioni, accuratamente.

Sapeva quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.

Avrebbe dovuto declinare l’invito.

Tornare a casa da Yabu e Yuya, perché quello era il suo posto.

Guardò Inoo dritto negli occhi, trattenendo il respiro.

Prese il cellulare, mandando un messaggio a Kota per dire che avrebbe fatto tardi.

“Andiamo” mormorò ad un Kei fin troppo felice per quella sua unica affermazione.

******

Hikaru si sentiva a disagio.

Erano seduti sul divano, e Inoo gli aveva portato una birra.

La stava sorseggiando in silenzio, lanciando delle brevi occhiate verso l’altro ragazzo, e trovandolo sempre con lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

Sospirò, posando la bottiglia sul tavolino di fronte al divano.

“Kei... perché mi hai fatto venire qui?” gli chiese una volta raggiunto il limite, stanco del fatto che entrambi fingessero che fra loro non ci fosse nessuna tensione.

Il più grande posò la birra a sua volta, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.

“Non riesci ad immaginarlo?” gli mormorò all’altezza dell’orecchio, e Hikaru provò di nuovo quel brivido, che riuscì a farlo sentire disgustato da se stesso per quanto lo attraeva.

Si scostò leggermente.

“Kei, lo sai meglio di me che non... che non possiamo” disse, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

L’altro sorrise, tornandogli vicino quel tanto che bastava per mettergli un braccio intorno alla vita.

“E perché non possiamo _Hikka_?” il più piccolo fremette.

Gli altri lo chiamavano sempre ‘Hikaru’.

A chiamarlo ‘Hikka’ erano solo Kota e Yuya.

Stordito dalla libertà che Inoo si era preso, si alzò dal divano, scostando bruscamente il suo braccio dalla propria vita.

“Perché sono impegnato, e tu lo sai meglio di me. E Yabu e Yuya sono anche tuoi amici, o mi sbaglio?” gli chiese, con aria infastidita.

Inoo si alzò a sua volta, andando a mettersi davanti a lui.

“Certo che lo so che sei impegnato” nel suo tono non c’era più traccia di divertimento. “E sì, sono miei amici. Ma...” tentennò, sfiorandogli lievemente il braccio con le dita. “non posso farci niente. Quando ti guardo riesco a dimenticarmi che loro esistono. Che loro possono stare con te e io no. Che hanno il permesso di toccarti, di baciarti, di portarti a letto, mentre io mi devo accontentare di rubarti delle occhiate o dei contatti casuali” man mano che parlava il suo tono si faceva sempre più amaro. “Lo so che è sbagliato che io la pensi in questo modo, ma non riesco a farne a meno.” concluse, con un sospiro.

Hikaru rimase immobile, senza sottrarre il braccio al suo tocco.

Non sapeva cosa dire, come reagire al discorso di Inoo.

Riusciva a capire, in un certo senso. Ripensava a quando loro tre ancora non stavano insieme, a come si sentiva ogni volta in cui vedeva Yabu e Yuya più vicini, a quando si sentiva escluso dalla loro complicità...

Sì, comprendeva come si sentisse Kei.

Ma era una situazione da cui nessuno dei due poteva uscire, qualcosa per cui non c’era una soluzione giusta o sbagliata, qualcosa che rendesse felici tutti.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Non so come aiutarti” gli disse, cercando di rendere il suo tono di voce distaccato, fallendo miseramente.

Inoo gli sorrise, brevemente.

“Però tu hai detto che sei impegnato. Non che non provi niente per me, vero Hikka?” ribatté, con una certa aria di superiorità. Gli si avvicinò maggiormente, fino a quando fra loro non ci furono pochi centimetri di distanza. “Lo so che mi desideri. Lo vedo da come mi guardi” mormorò, suadente.

Hikaru trattenne il fiato.

“Non permetterò alla tua gelosia di dividermi dai miei fidanzati” disse, in un filo di voce. Si maledisse immediatamente per quel commento, per non essere stato in grado di negare l’attrazione che provava per lui.

Perché quello che aveva detto Kei era vero: Hikaru lo desiderava, più di quanto non avesse effettivamente realizzato in quel momento.

Desiderava sentirlo ancora più vicino, desiderava toccarlo e farsi toccare, baciarlo, e sentire di nuovo quel brivido, la sensazione di stare con qualcuno al quale non si era mai avvicinato così tanto fino a quel momento; la sensazione di qualcosa di nuovo, quella che con Yabu e Yuya era stata ormai dimenticata.

Inoo non mancò di notare il suo sguardo fuggevole, né le mani che si contorcevano l’una nell’altra.

Fece un mezzo sorriso, passandogli una mano dietro la nuca, lentamente, quasi temesse di spaventarlo.

Poi lo baciò, e fu come se Hikaru in quell’istante avesse dimenticato che c’erano due persone a casa ad aspettarlo.

Non durò a lungo; il più piccolo ebbe il tempo di saggiare la consistenza delle labbra di Inoo sotto le sue, di sentire le sue mani sulla propria vita, di provare il desiderio intenso di toccarlo; tuttavia quando sentì la lingua dell’altro cominciare a farsi strada nella sua bocca, si fermò, spingendolo via da sé.

Si passò violentemente una mano sulla bocca, come a voler cancellare il sapore di quel bacio.

Ma non era possibile.

Rimasero a guardarsi per quella che gli parve un’eternità, fino a quando non si decise a parlare.

“Sei sleale” gli disse Hikaru, guardandolo male.

Inoo scrollò le spalle, poco colpito dal commento.

“Ho solo fatto quello che volevamo fare entrambi. E non ho intenzione di sentirmi in colpa per questo” ribatté.

Il più piccolo gli andò nuovamente di fronte, sospirando.

“Non ti lascerò venire così vicino da ferirmi” mormorò.

“Non è troppo tardi per questo?” gli fece notare l’altro, lo sguardo fattosi nuovamente pensieroso, il tono di voce amaro.

Hikaru non disse un’altra parola.

Si voltò e si diresse verso l’ingresso, permettendo a se stesso di lanciargli solo un’ultima occhiata prima di andarsene.

Il volto di Inoo era una maschera di tristezza, ma non se ne dispiacque più di tanto.

Perché in quel momento, anche lui era ben lontano dall’essere felice.

*******

Quella sera a casa, aveva cercato di nascondere agli altri due il proprio malumore.

Non era stato troppo difficile; era rimasto in disparte, senza partecipare alle loro discussioni, adducendo alla stanchezza come scusa.

Più tardi a letto, mentre Yuya e Kota già dormivano, lui cercava inutilmente di prendere sonno.

Era più forte di lui; non riusciva a fissarsi su un punto che non gli desse una visuale, anche periferica, di entrambi; e guardarli gli faceva tornare alla mente quello che era accaduto a casa di Inoo.

Il senso di colpa era quasi insostenibile.

Non riusciva a non pensare a quello che aveva fatto ai ragazzi che amava, non riusciva a non pensare a quanto la sensazione di quelle labbra e di quelle mani in fin dei conti gli fosse piaciuta.

Si sentiva male al solo pensiero.

Si guardò ai lati, concedendosi di soffermarsi sui lineamenti di entrambi.

Era quello che aveva scelto.

Da quando loro tre si erano messi insieme, non aveva mai rimpianto nemmeno una volta quella decisione.

E non lo rimpiangeva nemmeno adesso, dopo aver saggiato cosa si provasse ad essere _così_ vicino a qualcuno che non fossero loro.

Pensava di dover fare qualcosa in quella situazione, ma sapeva che niente lo avrebbe fatto stare meglio.

Avrebbe taciuto loro quanto accaduto e, ne era certo, così avrebbe fatto anche Kei.

Sarebbe andato avanti per la sua strada, continuando quella relazione che lo appagava, che lo faceva sentire felice.

E quel pomeriggio, quel bacio e quella sensazione, sarebbero rimasti solo una macchia sul suo cuore.

Indelebile ma, in fin dei conti, Hikaru non voleva dimenticare che cosa avesse provato.

Forse con Yabu e Yuya non aveva più il sentore di provare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che gli era vietato.

Ma di contro, con loro sentiva di essere amato, e non c’era altro al mondo che potesse desiderare.

Riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi, guardandoli, con la consapevolezza che avrebbe passato infinite altre notti in quel letto, insieme a loro.

Quella certezza, lo fece sentire un po’ più leggero, finalmente.


End file.
